jonparklanguagestudytoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Indonesian Politics
This is an introduction to Indonesian politics. For more information on this topic, the Wikipedia page is a fantastic resource and can be found by clicking the following link https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Politics_of_Indonesia President Joko Widodo (Jokowi) is the current president of Indonesia. Indonesian politics take place in a framework of a presidential representative democratic republic, whereby the President of Indonesia is both head of state and head of government, and of a multi-party system. Executive power is exercised by the government. Legislative power is vested in both the government and the two People's Representative Councils. The judiciary is independent of the executive and the legislature. The 1945 constitution provided for a limited separation of executive, legislative and judicial power. The governmental system has been described as "presidential with parliamentary characteristics. Following the Indonesian riots of May 1998 and the resignation of President Suharto, several political reforms were set in motion via amendments to the Constitution of Indonesia, which resulted in changes to all branches of government. A constitutional reform process lasted from 1999 to 2002, with four constitutional amendments producing important changes. Among these are term limits of up to 2 five-year terms for the President and Vice President, and measures to institute checks and balances. The highest state institution is the People's Consultative Assembly (MPR), whose functions previously included electing the president and vice president (since 2004 the president has been elected directly by the people), establishing broad guidelines of state policy, and amending the constitution. The 695-member MPR includes all 550 members of the People's Representative Council (DPR) (the House of Representatives) plus 130 "regional representatives" elected by the twenty-six provincial parliaments and sixty-five appointed members from societal groups The DPR, which is the premier legislative institution, originally included 462 members elected through a mixed proportional/district representational system and thirty-eight appointed members of the armed forces (TNI) and police (POLRI). TNI/POLRI representation in the DPR and MPR ended in 2004. Societal group representation in the MPR was eliminated in 2004 through further constitutional change.45 Having served as rubberstamp bodies in the past, the DPR and MPR have gained considerable power and are increasingly assertive in oversight of the executive branch. Under constitutional changes in 2004, the MPR became a bicameral legislature, with the creation of the Dewan Perwakilan Daerah (DPD), in which each province is represented by four members, although its legislative powers are more limited than those of the DPR. Through his appointed cabinet, the president retains the authority to conduct the administration of the government. A general election in June 1999 produced the first freely elected national, provincial and regional parliaments in over forty years. In October 1999 the MPR elected a compromise candidate, Abdurrahman Wahid, as the country's fourth president, and Megawati Sukarnoputri — a daughter of Sukarno, the country's first president — as the vice president. Megawati's PDI-P party had won the largest share of the vote (34%) in the general election, while Golkar, the dominant party during the Soeharto era, came in second (22%). Several other, mostly Islamic parties won shares large enough to be seated in the DPR. Further democratic elections took place in 2004 and 2009. By Ridwan (01 May 15) Hello everyone, I know politics is not everyone's proverbial 'cup of tea', however in Indonesia its a way of life. Politics contributes so much to the vernacular in terms of phrases, acronyms and vocabulary, that its a must for anyone seeking to engage with a native Indonesian speaker on topics beyond the simplicity of daily issues. By Dale (03 May 15) I'm definitely not a 'politics nerd' but after taking the plunge into Indonesian politics, there are many cultural subtleties consistent with other societal themes. Aside from this, there is some really useful and sophisticated vocabulary for the more adventurous. I've added some of these terms to the list in quizlet, but if anyone is keen, there are links to many Indonesian political party websites such as this one here: https://www.facebook.com/PagePartaiGolkar which will take you to the Facebook page of one of Indonesia's largest and most influential political parties; Golkar (Golongan Karya), or the workers' group party. By Hani (05 May 15) Having trouble understanding how the political system works over there, seems complicated. Having said that though, what a great source of vocabulary and sentence structure politics is. I found the following wiki page which covers specific terms related to politics: https://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daftar_istilah_politik I am committing some of this vocabulary to memory because it will no doubt aid down the track when trying to describe the Australian political system to an Indonesian native speaker. Many of the terms can be mapped across, even though our two political systems are quite different. For instance almost every country has a 'Menlu' or Menteri Luar Negeri (foreign minister), or kementerian keuangan or (ministry of finance).